Date!
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Akashi melihat Mayuzumi kencan dengan seorang gadis! Apalagi Akashi selalu dibuat panas olehnya. Bagaimana nasib Mayuzumi? Baca aja.


Date...

KnB © Fujimaki Sensei

Pair: MayuAka

— ooc, oc, yaoi, bl, bxb, humu, dan sejenisnya, typo berserakan...

Happy Reading~

Don't like? Just don't read

.

Pagi yang ramai di jalanan Tokyo. Sekarang adalah weekend, jadi wajar jika jalanan lebih ramai. Banyak orang yang pergi kesana kemari sekarang. Begitu pula dengan bocah berambut merah yang mengenakan jaket merah dan jeans berwarna hitam. Ia melangkah ringan di sepanjang jalan.

Akashi Seijuuro. Kapten tim basket Rakuzan dengan segala ke-mutlak-kan nya kini menghabiskan weekendnya di Tokyo. Dan alasnya juga bukan hanya itu. Ia ingin mengunjungi mantan senpai nya yang kini notabenenya adalah kekasihnya. Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Akashi terus melangkahkan kakinya. Dan belum sampai ia pada tempat tujuan, ia melihat kekasihnya, dengan kaos hitam dan kemeja abu, sedang berdiri didepan sebuah cafe. Baru saja Akashi ingin menghampirinya, ia melihat seorang gadis yang menghampiri Mayuzumi.

Seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya. Dan lebih pendek dari Kuroko sepertinya. Gadis itu bersurai abu sepundak. Dengan iris biru laut yang sangat indah. Dan tampilan kasualnya, jaket navy blue dan skiny jeans hitam, tampak sangat manis.

Awalnya Akashi pikir itu hanyalah teman Mayuzumi. Tapi tidak saat gadis itu menarik tangan Mayuzumi masuk kedalam cafe. Jika diperhatikan mereka seperti sedang berkencan. Tunggu, kencan?

 _'Sialan kau Chihiro,'_

Akashi segera mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Masuk ke dalam cafe yang sama. Ia duduk dibelakang disudut membelakangi Mayuzumi. Ia hanya ingin mendengar pembicaraan duo sejoli yang tampak serasi ini.

"Ne ne, Chihiro, kau tau?" Gadis itu memulai pembicaraan. Dan dengan wajah yang sangat ceria.

"Tidak," Dan Mayuzumi langsung membalas perkataan gadis didepannya. Dan gadis itu langsung memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut.

"Aku belum selesai, Chihiro." Ujarnya dengan muka kesal pada Mayuzumi. "Aku ingin bilang kalau ada toko es krim yang baru buka didekat sini. Jadi setelah ini ayo kita kesana." Lanjutnya.

Mayuzumi hanya membuang nafasnya berat. "Kau kan sudah makan es krim disini." Kata Mayuzumi pada gadis itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku hanya akan makan sedikit disana." Lanjutnya kembali. "Kau kan tau aku sangat suka es krim,"

"Ya, aku tau. Aku masih ingat dulu kau pernah menghabiskan semua es krim yang ada di kulkas." Kata Mayuzumi sedikit menyeringai. Dan dihadiahi dengan pukulan ringan dikepanya dari si gadis.

Akashi hanya bisa menggeram di sudut. Sambil memainkan guntingnya, berencana memotong 'milik' Mayuzumi.

 _'Sepertinya mereka sudah kenal lama.'_

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka keluar dari cafe dan terus berjalan menuju toko es krim. Dan pastinya Akashi masih mengikuti mereka.

Akashi terus mengikuti mereka hingga masuk toko. Dapat ia lihat gadis itu sangat kegirangan sekarang.

"Chihiro, cobalah ini," Ujarnya pada Mayuzumi sambil menyuapkan satu sendok es krim. Mayuzumi langsung menerimanya.

 _'Oh, manis sekali kalian, Chihiro,'_

"Bagaimana?" Tanya gadis itu pada Mayuzumi. Dan Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk. "Enak." ucapnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku beli yang ini, ini, dan... ini!" Tunjuknya pada es krim didepan nya. "dan kau yang bayarkan, Chihiro."

"Kenapa aku?" Protes Mayuzumi. Tapi masih dengan tampang datar nya.

"Tentu saja karena kau yang mengajak ku jalan jalan." Ucap nya sambil nyengir pada Mayuzumi. Dan Mayuzumi hanya menatapnya pasrah.

.

Bahkan kini mereka sudah keluar dari toko es krim. Dan Akashi masih bisa menahan nafsu membunuhnya. Akashi pantas diberikan penghargaan kali ini.

Akashi masih mengikuti mereka. Ia heran kenapa tidak satupun dari mereka yang sadar diikuti oleh seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Akhirnya Akashi terus mengikuti mereka. Hingga terlihat mereka menuju ke sebuah taman hiburan. Tempat itu terlihat sedikit ramai.

"Kencan yang menyenangkan Chihiro," Ucap Akashi pada Mayuzumi dan gadis itu yang sudah masuk kesana.

Akashi makin tidak tahan saat Mayuzumi menggandeng tangan gadis itu. "Chihiro, ayo kita naik itu!" tunjuk gadis itu pada roller coaster yang tengah melaju. Mereka langsung pergi kesana dengan masih berpegangan tangan.

 _'Kau sangat menyebalkan Chihiro,'_ Batin Akashi saat melihat mereka pergi ke wahana roller coaster itu.

Ia terus mengikuti mereka hingga sampai diwahana 'obakeyashi'. Akashi pikir gadis itu akan menjerit ketakutan, tapi malah sebaliknya. Ia tidak takut sama sekali.

"Ah, rumah hantu yang menyeramkan." Ucap gadis itu setelah keluar dari rumah hantu. Dan pastinya ia dan Mayuzumi masih bergandengan.

"Apanya yang menyeramkan. Saat ada hantu yang keluar kau malah tertawa dan bahkan mengajak mereka bicara." Balas Mayuzumi dengan tampang datarnya. Dan gadis itu hanya nyengir pada Mayuzumi.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Kini langit biru sudah berubah menjadi jingga. Mayuzumi dan gadis itu keluar dari taman hiburan tersebut. Dan masih diekori oleh si iblis merah Akashi tentunya.

"Chihiro, kau tunggu aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Gadis itu berucap pada Mayuzumi dan pergi. Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk dan duduk di kursi taman yang ada dibelakang nya. Ia memainkan hanphone nya. Hingga sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From: Akashi Seijuuro_

 _Kau bersenang senang Chihiro?_

Mayuzumi mengerutkan keningnya. _'Kenapa Akashi mengirim pesan seperti ini?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Dan tidak lama pesan lainnya masuk. Dari Akashi. Lagi.

 _From: Akashi Seijuuro_

 _Apa kau lebih senang dengan gadis itu?_

Mayuzumi makin bingung. Bagaimana Akashi bisa tahu hal itu? Ia segera berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap inci taman.

Merasa Mayuzumi sedang mencari sesuatu, Akashi langsung keluar dan berjalan menuju Mayuzumi. Matanya kini bertatapan dengan manik abu Mayuzumi.

Tidak perlu ditanya seperti apa reaksi Mayuzumi. Ia seperti baru saja melihat malaikat maut datang kearahnya. Dapat ia lihat Akashi mendekatinya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh. Apalagi matanya yang awalnya memiliki dua warna seiras kini telah berganti.

Akashi makin mendekati Mayuzumi. Belum sempat Mayuzumi buka suara─

Sret

─Akashi sudah mengayunkan guntingnya ke samping wajah Mayuzumi. Memainkan guntingnya seolah sedang menggunting sesuatu. Mayuzumi hanya menelan ludahnya kasar. Berharap masih bisa hidup besok.

"Kau terlihat menikmati waktumu dengan gadis manis itu Chihiro." Ujar Akashi pada Mayuzumi dan menyimpan guntingnya.

Mayuzumi kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Menatap manik berbeda warna didepannya. "Jadi kau setuju kalau dia itu manis ya," Balas Mayuzumi.

Akashi makin geram pada Mayuzumi. "Maksudmu apa sialan," Akashi kini makin mendekati Mayuzumi. Tidak terima dengan perkataan Mayuzumi.

"Maksudku, dia lebih manis. Tapi kau lebih imut." Jawab Mayuzumi sedikit menggoda Akashi.

Akashi malah makin kesal dengan Mayuzumi. "Jadi kau lebih bersenang senang dengannya ya?" Ucap Akashi pada Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi kini melangkah lebih dekat pada Akashi. Membungkukkan badanya dan menatap lekat wajah Akashi. "Tentu aku lebih senang dengan mu. Kau pikir ada orang lain yang bisa memuaskan ku? Dan ingat, aku tidak suka gadis 3D." Jelas Mayuzumi pada Akashi.

Baru saja Akashi ingin bicara, Mayuzumi langsung menghentikannya. Dengan sebuah ciuman yang sangat ia rindukan.

Mayuzumi melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang kecil Akashi. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Begitupun Akashi yang melingkarkan lengannya di leher jenjang Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi makin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tidak peduli dengan banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

"Chi... hiromnhh.." Akashi mendesah karena pasokan oksigen yang makin berkurang.

Bukannya berhenti, Mayuzumi makin menjadi. Ia menjilati bibir Akashi. Meminta akses untuk masuk. Akashi segera membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Mayuzumi mengabsen tiap inci mulutnya.

"Mmnhh.. Hah.. Chihi... romnhh.." Mayuzumi makin menggila karena semua desahan yang dikeluarkan Akashi. Baru saja Mayuzumi ingin memasukkan tangannya ke baju Akashi─

 _Jepret*_

Suara kepretan kamera menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Akashi langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia baru ingat tempat mereka melakukan kegiatan panas mereka adalah tempat umum. Manik matanya kini sudah kembali merah seiras. Begitupun dengan wajahnya.

Sedangkan Mayuzumi kini menatap datar gadis yang memegang kamera ditangannya. "Kau menggangu saja,"

Gadis itu hanya tertawa tanpa dosa. "Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku. Kalau tidak kau pasti sudah memakan si kecil itu disini." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Akashi.

'Si kecil dia bilang,' Batin Akashi dengan wajah jengkelnya.

 _Ctak_

"Aww... Sakit!" Rengek gadis itu pada Mayuzumi yang tiba tiba menjitak kepalanya.

"Sopan lah sedikit," Ujar Mayuzumi.

Gadis itu hanya menatap sebal sambil bergumam tidak jelas pada Mayuzumi. Kini ia beralih menatap Akashi. "Jadi kau pacar Chihiro?" Tanyanya pada Akashi. Dan Akashi hanya mengangguk ringan.

Gadis itu menatap lekat Akashi. "Ah! Hajimemashita, Mayuzumi Yuuko desu." Ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk pada Akashi. Dan Akashi hanya menatapnya bingung.

'Dia bilang Mayuzumi?' Batinnya dan langsung melihat kearah Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi hanya tertawa kecil pada Akashi. Akashi kembali menatap gadis didepanny. "J-jadi kau..."

"Yap, aku adik Chihiro,"

Akashi melongo. Jadi dari tadi ia cemburu pada 'calon adik ipar' nya?

"Anoo... Kau Akashi-nii kan?" Tanya Yuuko pada Akashi. Dan Akashi langsung mengangguk. "Wah, jadi kakak iparku seimut ini ya. Senangnya." Ujarnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Chihiro, kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku," Lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap kearah kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang." Balas Mayuzumi.

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Akashi pada Yuuko.

Yuuko tersenyum padanya. "Aku tinggal di Nagasaki dengan pamanku. Aku kesini hanya melihat Chihiro," Jelas Yuuko. "kau mau mengantarku?"

Akashi balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja untuk adik iparku."

.

"Ja na, Chihiro, Akashi-nii," Yuuko melambaikan tangannya saat sudah masuk ke kereta. Akashi dan Mayuzumi juga membalas lambaiannya. Hingga kereta menutup dan melaju dengan cepat.

.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku kan? Akashi," Ucap Mayuzumi pada Akashi saat mereka dijalan meninggalkan stasiun.

"Hm.. Mungkin,"

"Mungkin?"

"Ya, mungkin saja kau memang punya simpanan kan," Jawab Akashi datar.

"Kau benar benar tidak percaya dengan ku, ya?" Balas Mayuzumi sama datarnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Kau di Tokyo dan aku di Kyoto. Apapun bisa terjadi," Ujar Akashi.

Mayuzumi hanya bisa membuang nafas lelah. Iblis merahnya ini sangat susah diajak baikan. "Kau mau menemaniku ke minimarket dulu?" Tanya Mayuzumi pada Akashi.

"Untuk apa kau ke sana?" Akashi malah balik bertanya.

Mayuzumi kini menghentikan langkahnya. Sedikit membungkuk dan berbisik ditelinga Akashi. "Beli kondom," dan menggigit sekilas telinga Akashi.

 _Blush_

"BRENGSEK KAU CHIHIRO!"

.

.

.

End

.

.

A/N

Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan atau tidak memuaskan sama sekali.

Saya cuma mau ramein pair yang satu ini

Belakangan ini kepikiran ama MayuAka terus. Jadinya gak bisa nahan buat nulis.

Makasih buat yang udah baca ya...

See you next story...


End file.
